Talking to the Moon
by GrumpyCat503
Summary: A Yato-is-Tsukiyomi fanfic based on a very romantic Bruno Mars song. Yato comes back to Hiyori after realizing he is Tsukiyomi. Fluffyness and angst ensues. Yatori.


_(Hey guy's Grumpy Cat 503 here and I'm starting a new story! Yay! This is a songfic based off of Bruno Mars' Talking to the Moon, obviously written before the release of Chapter 70 when all hell broke loose. This is also based off of the Tsukiyomi theory. Here's the link to the song:_ watch?v=x94m407UJSI _)_

Hiyori remembers when they first found out about Yato's past reincarnation. It was Nana who told them; Bishamon's new shinki had called Yato "master." She had cried, apologized, shouted how she couldn't save him. How she had let him die.

"Save me from what?" Yato had asked.

"The sorcerer," Nana had sobbed. "He killed you. He took you away, and then. And then-"

The poor hafuri couldn't contain her tears anymore and burst into an incredible mess of sobs.

"Your 'father' put some sort of spell on her to make her forget. I'm guessing that he convinced the gods to lock her up just in case," Bishamon finished Nana's story, eying Yato to gauge his reaction, "and Yaboku isn't even your real name."

"What is?" Yato asked voice cracked, husky.

"Your name is Tsukiyomi. You're god of the moon."

He stared blankly at Bishamon, almost unregistering, and Hiyori had an inkling of an understanding of why. For his entire life, Yato had believed himself to be unwanted, unworshipped, unloved, but now out of the blue, people were telling him that he wasn't who he thought he was. That he was powerful. That he was one of the most worshipped gods alive?

It was awful. Painful. Strange. Hiyori had stared at the boy god, wide eyed, shocked.

Before he left with Yukine to visit Takamagahara, he gave her one last hug, surrounding her in his scent. He didn't say a word, and when he drew back, away from her, his expression was pained.

That was the last time she saw him. That had been two months ago.

* * *

She missed Yukine. She missed Yato or _Tsukiyomi_ as she guessed she should call him now. She wondered where they were, whether they were still up in Takamagahara or had gone to one of the massive shrines dedicated to the god of the moon. Kofuku and Daikoku had known nothing about what happened to them. They hadn't come back to Kofuku's. They'd never visited Hiyori either.

Hiyori wondered if they were happy. She wondered if they even thought about her anymore. She wondered if they even _remembered_ her.

 _Stop it,_ she told herself, pinching her arm. _Yato and Yukine wouldn't forget you. They probably miss you too. If anything they would be worried about you forgetting about them!_

Still she wished they were there with her.

* * *

Masaomi had scowled at her when she had come home bruised and cut up from the battle. "I don't know what you see in him," he said. "I understand that he's a good person or god and all, but you're hurt badly. I can't see how you can keep up like this."

"I- he-" emotions swirled around inside her chest, and it had taken her a moment to form them into words. "I think the danger is over," she managed to peep out. It was true, Fujisaki and Nora seemed to have disappeared. "And I- And he- His name's not actually Yato."

"What's his name?" Masaomi asked.

She explained to him how they had found out Yato's real identity, how he had reacted, what had happened to Yato afterwards. "And," she added. "I think you were right when you first realized we knew each other. I think I might be in love with him."

Masaomi was silent, and then, "I think you should rethink being in love with the God of the Moon."

He didn't understand her feelings. Of course he didn't.

* * *

Hiyori started the silly habit on a stressful Monday night about a week after _they_ left. She was sitting at her desk, studying, tired, when she looked out of her window and saw it:

The moon at its fullest.

She stared up at it, the events of the previous week coming back to her. Then a small thought inserted itself into her brain. If Yato was the god of the moon. Did that mean he was the moon?

Hiyori tried ignore the thought for a moment as she finished her last algebra problem, but it kept coming to her mind. Maybe if she talked-

No. That was childish, delusional wasn't it? But maybe it would help her. Maybe she should try. She took a deep breath in and began: "I've missed you, Yato. I really have."

Silence.

"The past week has been," she let out a sigh. "Pretty strange without you. Grandma's doing fine and so are my parents and Masaomi. It looks like my parents might even win the court case."

Still no answer.

"I just want you to come back soon. I want to know you're okay and Yukine's fine, and that I- I love you and our strings were tied and…" HIyori trailed off too tired to finish the thought. "Good night," she whispered into the moonlight.

* * *

She made it a habit to visit Tsukiyomi's shrine every day, as well as pray to Yato's. Perhaps if she prayed to him, he would notice her.

Hiyori researched Tsukiyomi; she read books, mythology. She wanted to understand her… friend more.

Her classmates and teachers and friends and family thought she had finally gone insane. Who dedicates themselves that hard to one god? They asked. Does she want to be a shrine maiden or something?

* * *

Tonight, Hiyori stands next her window looking out at the moon once again, Yato's shrine in hand, and something feels different. As she empties out her heart and soul to him in sentences and paragraphs, she feels as if someone is listening as if someone is there…

"Hiyori," a voice says from behind her. _It's him._ She knows that voice. It is thick with nervousness and anticipation. And _his smell…_

She turns around to face _those blue eyes_ , which are closer than she anticipated: "Yato." Her voice is calm, unlike her emotions wish waver in swirl around violently.

His mouth smiles, but his eyes still hold their solemnity. "Even Yukine has stopped calling me that," he says.

"D- do you want me to call you "Tsukiyomi" then?" she stutters out.

"No," his answer comes out quickly, almost in a harsh manner, but then he seems to withdraw back into his shell. "I mean if you want to call me Tsukiyomi that's fine," he says passively, "You can call me whatever you want."

"Oh. Okay," she answers quietly, looking down to brush her fingers over his name on the shrine.

Yato notices the movement, and places his hand on top of hers, clearing his throat. "This is still my favorite shrine, you know that right? And you're still my favorite worshipper."

Hiyori lets herself laugh, trying to brush off the seriousness of the situation, ignoring the feeling rising up in her throat. "Well, I mean I'm the only worshipper you've met so yeah I hope that I am your favorite," she teases him, half-heartedly.

He lets a smile crinkle to his eyes, "

She asks the question quickly; her face flushing pink: "Did you hear me all this time?"

"All of it," he admits. Yukine and I just had some _stuff_ to work out."

"Oh."

His face looks funny as he musters the courage to say something: "I-" His voice quakes with emotion "I love you, Hiyori."

Then he kisses her, leans in close, lips warm and smooth, and she kisses him back, leaning into him. It's an amazing feeling that leaves her heart pumping and her lungs out of breath. She smiles up at him as he releases her waist, letting his hands fall so they held hers.

"I love you, too," she says simply.

They stand there for what feels like an eternity, staring into each other's eyes, expressions content, peaceful, awed.

When he leaves out the window sill just a few hours later, the moon shines a happy bright blue, and Hiyori can still feel his lips on hers.


End file.
